Phantom Vendetta
by grishka
Summary: 20 years after the Vortaak has successfully invaded the earth in Godzilla Unleashed, the world was robbed of its past, blind of the present and no hope for the future. Beneath the Vortaak's iron fist occupation Kiryu is determined to rid the world of its alien oppressor. Not for nation, not for honor, not for love, not for peace, but hell bound for revenge.
1. Chapter 1: Ground Zero

It's been quite a long time I haven't write a Godzilla fanfic, I was lacking inspirations, but after watching MGS V trailer, I got the hook for my next Godzilla fanfic project. So here it it, Phantom Vendetta.

Characters:

Kiryu-A fallen legend

Ghost Face-A ghost without a past

Volk-A soldier without an army

Elias-A child without a family

* * *

Chapter 1: Ground Zero

Southern Cuba, 2008.

It was a dark and rainy night, at this southern tip of Cuba in the Caribbean, what was once a black site, a prison compound of America in Communist Cuba now an alien maximum security prison belongs to the Vortaak. It's been a year since they started their invasion, it didn't take long for their blitzkrieg to take its toll on the human and Kaijus on the planet. The guards were on high alert, the barb wired entrances are ordered to be on full readiness in case of GDF infiltration to free their prisoners of war. Drones are effectively put to work on surveillance, towers engaged their spotlights to keep out unwanted guests. At the main entrance, a high ranking Vortaak officer accompany by his body guards death squad approached a cage. The occupant of that cage was boy, just 13 years old, he shunned away from the alien invaders, "How does it feel to play the traitor? Don't worry, I kept my words they didn't suffer long. Here, you earned this." The Vortaak threw in a Walkman, a classic music player dated back to the 1970s, along with a pair of head phones. "No more war games for you, you're a real man now, soldier." He left the boy to play his Walkman, inside the tape was a classic record of "Here's to you", the Vortaak officer and his men then board one of their transport vehicle, a 4x4 standard for Vortaak officer, back on their home planet, it was designed to be able to travel around via tank treads to show off the high ranking Vortaak's prestige. But here on Earth, the terrains are treacherous for them, so the sleek black 4x4 was modified to travel around on wheels to capitalized the various terrain on Earth.

He went to the landing pad of his airborne strike force, there, silver colored saucers were warming up for their mission, along with transports for infantry and a command saucer. "Get us to the staging point. Now!" The Vortaak shouted to his surbodinate, the pilots then warms up the lead saucer, the squadron quickly took off in the air and fly to the staging point indicated on their virtual HUDs. But meanwhile, on the rocky cliff side just 40 meters away from the southwest wall of the compound, a figure was scaling the mountain up, on his right shoulder, a badge with black background and a leaping yellow fox with three words stands on the bottom of the elip badge, "FOX". It was obviously a GDF mech, only this time it was shrunken down to human size for specialized sneaky missions that required extreme anonymity, it was Kiryu. The first King of Monsters in 1954, he died in that same year thanks to a device called the Oxygen Destroyer, invented by a human named Dr Serizawa. But he was revived as a cyborg by the GDF, at first he resented the human for disturbing the dead, but when the Vortaak came to invade Earth, he had no choice but to fight for them, but at the same time, he was fighting for his home planet. "This is Kiryu, i'm on site." Kiryu informed his mission staffs on his intercom, his lenses changed its color from night vision green to regular amber. From his point of view, he checked the digital map of the compound for his mission, to rescue the GDF's deep cover agent from the prison compound. For this mission, instead of having his regular silver reflective armor, the GDF outfitted him with cloaking black colored armor. Taking advantage of the rain and darkness, he stealthy maneuvered behind the rocks, ducking in the shadows wait for the beam of the spotlight to move away from his intended path.

Kiryu navigates along the rocky wall behind him till he found a section of the compound where there's no wall or barb wires, he jump down to it and look left and right to ensure that there was no guards around. He crouched down and walks to the target on his HUD. He carefully duck behind objects, barrel roll from cover to cover to avoid getting spotted. He executed a roll while moving behind a tent to quickly hide behind a truck. He suddenly heard the footsteps of a guard coming ever closer to him, he draw out the knife from its sheath hanging on his shoulders. The knife was a US Army Green Beret survival knife, razor sharp line for quick slices, large, lethal with just one serve. The Voortak grunt came up to the corner of the truck, Kiryu swiftly impaled the grunt in the neck and drag the corpse under the truck to avoid raising the alarm. "Too close to comfort." He signed and think to himself. Kiryu quickly wasted no time at all and reach the cage that was indicated on his HUD, he used a tactical flashlight on his suppressed pistol, he realized that the agent was a 13 years old boy, listening a Walkman. "What the...?" Kiryu was speechless after he saw the boy, at first he thought that there was a mistake in his mission data. But the eyes of the boy when he look at the mechanical dinosaur quickly diminished Kiryu's opinion about false data. Kiryu Pry the bars open, then give the young teenager a piggy back ride on his spine out to a quieter sector of the camp, there the mechanical dinosaur throw out a green flare grenade to signal a helicopter for rescue.

As the GDF's planned, the stealth MH60K Black Hawk helicopter flew in and pick them up, "Base plate this is Big Bird, package secured we're coming home now." the pilot reported to Commander Gordon, base commander of the GDF. They flew all the way back to base but little did they know that a much more dangerous threat was following them. 4 hours later, just as Kiryu and the "Agent" set foot down on the ground, the medical crew quickly rushed out to bring the teenager into the hospital for health check, "Wait, there's something in his stomach, we gotta get it out now." Kiryu spotted a small device inside the agent's stomach via X-Ray visions, medics quickly get the boy into emergency surgery room, where they carefully carved out his stomach with surgical percision. They extracted the device out of the boy's stomach to Kiryu, who examined it with great concerns, using Kiryu's advanced CPU's processing power, he was able to lock on a signal transmitting from the device to their receivers, the Vortaak's fleet. Withing seconds the red alert was activated and the base's defenders quickly rushed up to man their positions for the defence of their stronghold. But the Voortak's superior saucers and battle walkers was either far too fast or far too powerful for the humans to defend their positions, Commander Gordon quickly assemble the remaining personnel for evacuation, Kiryu was following behind with the personnel of FOX unit, Kiryu picked up an AK 47 and start pumping rounds and rounds of 7.62 mm bullets at the Vortaak grunts, elites. Finally he was able to board the final evac chopper, an MH 53 Air Force multi function helo.

Behind him, the last base that the humans could consider last hope, has fallen, Kiryu felt the suffering that everyone is feeling right now. Now the world has been robbed of its past, it has been blinded of the present, thus, no hope for the future. But for Kiryu, his fight isn't over yet, he will forced the Vortaak to give back their past, queen Vorticia will pay for invasion and colonization of his home.


	2. Chapter 2: Shattered trust

Chapter 2: Shattered trust

19 years later. Somewhere in Japan's countryside, the woods here are still green, untouched, wild and uncharted. The Vortaak didn't have the guts to march right in to the green wooded areas in the country side for nearly two decades, they feared that without tanks and heavy walkers, their troops would be fighting guerrilla warfare with the human resistance, one type of warfare that the Vortaak wouldn't win. At a side of a stream, a deer was sipping some waters from the river, little does it know that it's being watched, by two hunters. "Now, release!" From the bushes, an arrow flied out into the deer's throat, choking it to the point of death. The two hunters came out of hiding, one was Kiryu, the other a 10 years old boy who was learning survival training from Kiryu. Kiryu knelt down and retrieve the arrow from the throat of the deer, he handed it back to the boy congratulating him for his first and successful hunt for food. "Remember you must never hesitate to kill your prey. If you hesitate, then your meal will be lost and you'll have to find something else to eat, which will took more times." Kiryu reminded the boy of the most important law in hunting, he then help the boy tied up their prey for transportation. Since there's no road to go home, they will have to carried the deer on their shoulders all the way back to their camp.

It took them 2 hours of walking back to their encampment, there, the boy rushes to his mother to share her the spoil of his hunt while Kiryu went to meet with commander Gordon, who was lucky enough to survive the Vortaak on his base 19 years earlier. Gordon was getting ill in recent years due to age, he's quick to make unwise decisions that can jeopardized the safety of the people in the camp, "How is he ?" Kiryu asked the doctor who was attending to commander Gordon, she could barely say anything, she knew that Gordon's life was slipping fast and no one can do anything to save him. "He's dying, he only have two more days to live." Upon hearing the news, Kiryu was horrified, the bio-mechanical dinosaur felt like he could have cried, but he can't shed a single tear. Gordon was the person who coached Kiryu to be an operative of FOX in the first place, promising that it will give Kiryu much greater freedom than the regular GDF mechs or grunts.

Now the person who was Kiryu's only friend in the GDF can only live as a vegetable for 48 hours. He collapsed on the ground, he holds his head in despair. "Why ? Why is it...the good man always have to died ?" In despair, Kiryu asked a question that he doesn't expect any answers. He went back to his tent and sat down, counting any hope that one day the Vortaak might be defeated and the earth is free from their iron fist. For all over the world, humans now live in pockets of resistance, like any war in human history, there are collaborators, the resistance and those who seek safe refuge in so called "Havens". The encampments like here, is like what people in the last century would imagine about a insurgent's camp, lack of food, medical and proper infrastructures. There some makeshift farms and ranches that produces foods, they were made up as fronts with peasant work around the fields and pretend that they were harvesting for themselves, but in reality they are for hiding the encampment. But food and water was still scarce, so scarce that anybody who hunt animals are to ration themselves to one animal for a hunt to protect the natural treasures at the same time.

For Kiryu, the new base commander was more than just a distaste to him, the disrespectful James Woltz, an American, blond head, average height, white man. He made a reputation in the Iraq war, as the magnet that attracts dangers to him and his teammates, he often offended the Iraqi people in Baghdad insulting them that they are all terrorists. His arrests on suspects and would be terrorists made him a hero in the eyes of the US Army but not in the Iraqi people's opinions. He still receive a lucky promotion to the rank First Lieutenant and later held the post of Gordon's second in command. Woltz never trusted Kiryu or GDF mecha units. For him Kiryu was only a waste of money, materials and resources for a machine that doesn't obey his orders, his first action as base commander would be to either reprogram Kiryu or kick him out of the encampment. Kiryu couldn't shake the stress and tension from his mind, he wished that he could break away from Woltz and form his own force to fight the Vortaak.

But who to relied on ? Who to be his right hand man ? Who knows the know how to research and develop technology ? Who can give him contacts with other resistance cells around the world ? He was hopeless. Cornered, with nowhere to run and no one to turn to. Now it's all up to time to answer his question. "Kiryu, i have something for you." Dr Tokumitsu, Kiryu's creator said, he handed Kiryu a jar of liquid metal, inside the jar, silver colored liquid metal were showing signs of somewhat affection toward Kiryu. "This is what i call next generation armor, the Mimetic poly-alloy coating. This will coat the outside of your armor plating, they are extremely durable, you'll be able to run faster more agile without loosing your stamina. Whenever they are hit by weapons, they will regenerate thus making you seemingly unstoppable. But take note, they will times to regenerate so don't fight in the open for far too long while there are still wounds on you." Kiryu was astonish by this liquid alloy that dr Yuhara gave him. And so he opens the jar, the liquid alloy from inside the jar slowly rise up into a column in front of Kiryu's snout. They then suddenly jumped on Kiryu's face, slowly they worked their ways inside his body structure, more of them move down on his neck, then to his chest. Kiryu felt the sensation of absolving the metal alloy was rather pleasurable, the remaining of the liquid alloy grab on to his legs, up to his hips and his crotch. They effortlessly move inside his body and formed a brand new repair system for the cyborg dinosaur.

Finally the liquid alloy water like appearance as they first made contact with Kiryu's body melted away leaving Kiryu to see himself like usually. His HUD began to display computerized messages of his OS has now been updated.

OS SYS Updated to ver 3.0

Mimetic poly-alloy coating detect.

Durability: 100%

"Now i'm goin to show you how it's done." Dr Yuhara pointed a pistol at Kiryu's chest, he fires a shot and leave what appears to be a hole on the alloy that protected Kiryu, the hole rapidly disappear before Kiryu's eyes and his chest doesn't even have a scratch. "Impressive." Kiryu said. But the joy of having himself upgraded quickly disappear when Kiryu thinks about the new base commander, he was thinking about actively escape from the encampment then go where ever he pleases. A week passed, the James Woltz was nominated as base commander without much debate, James formally declared that he will organized enough manpower and equipment to mount full scale assaults into Vortaak's headquarters in Japan. Then slowly he will unite with other resistance cells throughout the globe to fight back the invaders. To do this he needs recon, Kiryu was send to the Hachiochi Air Force base to recover his battle gears.

The base's surface remains a battered, cratered landscape after 19 years with no one to reclaim it. But the Vortaak was patrolling the outside perimeters, while the underground hangers were patrol by drones and some grunts. Kiryu waits until darkness came, then he swiftly jumped over the fences into the parking lot of the base. He remains stealthy at all times, he slows down to a crawl when there's a guard nearby, but swift as the wind when he had the chance to get in close to the underground hanger. Through the parking lot and to the surface hatch of his old hanger, Kiryu opens a control panel on the edge of the concrete block near the hatches. He interfaces with the control system and managed to open the hatches easily.

Kiryu threw down a cable then secure himself to rappel down, once down on the floor, he draws out his silenced pistol, a Mark 23 SOCOM pistol and a knife. He sneaks around the hallways to the large storage room, behind the steel doors, he found his rocket pods, the blue and highly mobile pod and the two black pods with heavy fire powers. Kiryu shrunked down their molecular structures to point that they are so small, he can squeeze them into his back pack. With the pods and its ordanents secured, he head back to the hanger and escape the base. But nothing go according to plan, he found a radio transmission from a stranded unit of GDF fighters hiding inside the Shinagawa district, they were being hunted by the kaiju Gigan. Kiryu wasted no time to get there, he hijacked an armored personnel carrier of the Vortaak and drives to the Shinagawa districts.

Kiryu hopped off the transport and follows the sounds and Gigan's screeching, it all only took a few minutes for him to find that Gigan was chasing the humans through the rubbles. The alien monster swing his curved blades around, tearring down walls and houses to denied sanctuary. Kiryu decided to attract Gigan's attention by using a small throwing knife, Kiryu aimed at the heart of Gigan and threw it right into the chest, knowing that Gigan now has his attention, Kiryu swings into actions. Gigan flies straight into the bio mechanical dinosaur but Kiryu dodged to one side and left Gigan crashed into an old bank. "Time to make the withdraw." Kiryu fires his maser canon into Gigan's face, blasting away the head of the sadistic monster and ends the fight with ease.

But there wasn't time to celebrate for the Vortaak has heard the confrontation and Kiryu and the survivor must run for their lives. "Follow me, and do what i say." Kiryu tells the survivors what they should do if they want to survive. He led them through the ruins of Tokyo, hiding behind rubble and within the shadow they move like the winds, hidden like snakes. Finally they arrived at an extraction point in the outskirts of Tokyo, there a truck of the GDF was waiting for them, Kiryu let the survivors get on board first then finally it was his turn to get on the truck and escape back into the country side.

In his mine Kiryu thought that if the human race and his own kind to survive and thrive again freely, he must take immediate actions. Actions to ensures the survival of all living species on Earth. He must break away from Woltz immediately.


End file.
